Savior
by TwilightObsessedOlga
Summary: I had nobody and nothing. I was nobody and nothing to the world. I had no recollection of my past life, but as I looked into his gorgeous ice blue eyes, I felt that I had known him all my life. That I was meant to be with him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remember

Pain. All I feel is a sharp pain in my lower abdomen and a warm liquid oozing out. The more the blood drains from my body, the weaker I feel. The worst part is I can't remember why or how. As I stare up at the crystal grey sky, it dawns on me that I am alone. Although I have no recollection of how I got here, and who I am I can feel in my now butchered gut that I am alone. _Survive_. The word was just a whisper in the wind…a tingle in the back of my mind. But I was sure I heard it.

So I sit up, causing waves of pain. I almost scream out but I hold back, I needed to find help. As I very slowly and very painfully try to stand up, I take in my surroundings, what I saw was breathtaking. I was in the middle of a meadow surrounded by thick forest trees. Scattered about the thick green grass of the meadow, were wild flowers of great beauty. There were a variety of yellow, violet, and blue flowers scattered about, the delicate petals coated with morning dew.

Finally with much difficulty I'm able to stand up, just barely. I hear a stream in the distance, _water_; I need to follow the water. So I very slowly and very cautiously made my way through the trees, regretfully leaving the beautiful meadow behind. I must've stopped a dozen times, to lean against a tree and let out my cries of pain, I kept my hand securely pressed against my bleeding wound. I somehow knew I had to prevent the bleeding, for what felt like hours I followed the sound of water running, the more I walked or rather limped, the louder the sound became. As I hobbled upon the river, I fell to my knees in exhaustion, breathing heavily and trying to hold back more cries of pain. It was becoming unbearable.

I felt myself drifting off, unable to fight any longer. But I suddenly heard a muffled voice in the distance and the rustling of leaves. And I was abruptly looking up at a pair of ice blue eyes. They were beautiful. "Help," was all I could helplessly whisper as the darkness took over, the last thing I saw were those hypnotizing eyes filled with caution and concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who am I?

I opened my eyes to bright, artificial light. I was lying in an empty white room, hooked up to strange beeping machines. _Hospital_, I thought to myself as I looked around. I remembered my injury and looked down, it felt numb but I was relieved to find no pain. The door suddenly opened and a beautiful woman with high cheekbones, big kind brown eyes and lovely brown curls.

"Hello, I'm Melissa and I'll be your nurse. Are you feeling alright?" I simply nodded politely as she started checking me over. "You're lucky you survived, though you lost a lot of blood and had to be operated on. You'll meet your doctor later on, but if you don't mind first I have a few questions first." I nodded again. "Due to stab wounds having to be reported the sheriff will also be by later to ask a few questions. Is that alright with you?" I just nodded again, she smiled patiently at me.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked me kindly. What was my name? I didn't know. I sat there contemplating my answer when I felt that same tickle in my brain as in the meadow, _Bella_.

"Bella." I told her politely with a smile.

"Well, Bella you gave us quite a scare yesterday when they brought you in. But don't worry, everything will be alright. Do you have parents? Anyone we can notify of your condition?" She asked me, inquiringly. I shook my head, and replied,

"I can't remember, I'm sorry, really. I just don't remember anything. Just my first name." I told her apologetically.

"Don't apologize Bella, it isn't your fault. We found no head injuries, so your amnesia could be due to the trauma." She told me reassuringly. I nodded to her as she left the room to consult the doctor.

The doctor came in and informed me of my surgery and recovery. I just nodded along while he talked. Finally the Sheriff came in, he had slightly greyed hair and kind grey eyes. He looked concerned as he said,

"Hello Bella, I'm Sheriff Stilinski." I smiled and nodded at him politely. "Can you tell me if you remember anything? Your attacker? Any details of where you're from? Anything will help me find your home." I shook my head sadly, and apologetically replied,

"I'm sorry sheriff, but I just can't remember. Can you tell me what will happen to me, if you can't find anything about me? What if I have no home?"

"Well Bella, you can't be sure that you have nobody out there looking for you. But if that is the case you'll most likely be put in the foster system." I nodded along as he explained this to me.

I wondered if I had a family? Was anyone aware of my existence, did I matter to anybody? I wondered what it would be like in foster care. I felt fairly certain that I was all alone in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introductions

The weeks in the hospital went by uneventfully, Melissa was kind enough to keep me company some of the time. The sheriff was perplexed; he hadn't found a thing about me. He told me that due to my 'unique' appearance, I should've been easy to find. I was at first confused as to what he could mean, but then I looked in the mirror.

I had very pale skin, a heart shaped face and small nose sprinkled with light freckles. I had unusually large hazel colored eyes and full light pink lips. But what disturbed me was my waist length hair. My straight as straw, thick, _white_ hair. My hair was _white_, yes white as in snow white. And Melissa said it was most likely natural do to my roots being just as light as the rest of my hair. I was also very short, about 4'9, and after my examination the doctor concluded that I was about seventeen years old. Though he couldn't be absolutely certain. After the shock of my appearance wore off, all I could do was sit on my hospital bed watching the television and eating the terrible hospital food. Though I couldn't complain, of course. It could be worse, much worse.

Somehow my train of thought always wondered off to the stranger that found me. Of course now I could recall his full appearance, but I didn't know his name. I couldn't stop thinking about his hypnotic blue eyes and coal black hair. He seemed to be very serious. I often wondered what it would feel like to run my hand through his silky black hair, but I stopped that train of thought abruptly whenever I went there. He was a stranger for god's sake!

So on my fourth day, I was sitting in my hospital bed as usual, reading a health magazine, when the door opened. I looked up expecting to see Melissa, but what I saw caused my heart stop. I could do nothing but stare. It was _Him_. He cleared his throat, and I quickly looked away, my face heating with embarrassment. He'd caught me staring like a fool. He smirked airily, but seemed to catch himself as he became serious again.

"Hello, I'm Derek Hale." He casually introduced himself. The name suited him perfectly, and the voice. I blushed at my thought, he looked at me curiously and my heart suddenly sped up. He smiled slightly as if he heard it. But of course he couldn't.

"I-I'm B-Bella." I stuttered out quietly, my face heating up even more, if that was even possible. I cleared my throat nervously and spoke again, more clearly this time, "Thank you, Derek…for helping me…in the forest I mean, if it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead." I finally looked up into his ice blue gaze, but this time I couldn't look away. As I got lost in his gorgeous blue orbs and my heart sped up, I wondered if he felt that same strange sensation for me as I felt for him. But I quickly discarded my thought that was ridiculous. When I finally looked away I noticed that he had an intense and slightly amused look on his face, as if he was trying to figure me out. He finally spoke,

"Well Bella," my breath caught at the way my name sounded on his deep voice, "I'm sure anyone else would have done it. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time, though I'm glad that you're not dead." He said still with that contemplative intense expression though there was no sign of amusement this time. "I just came by to see a friend, but thought I'd see how you were doing." He said clearing his throat as if nervous, which was absurd. Why would he be nervous all of a sudden?

I blushed as I spoke, "That's very thoughtful of you Derek, thank you and I'm doing fine. I should be out in a couple of days. Is your friend alright?" I asked concerned for his friend.

He looked confused for a moment and then realization crossed his face, "Yes he's fine just a bit roughed up." He said evasively, I realized he was trying to avoid the topic, so I let it go. It wasn't any of my business. When I looked up at him again I realized just how tall he was, he looked to be 6'1 but I couldn't be sure. I stood up and held out my hand,

"Thank you again Derek, for everything. I hope your friend feels better." I told him sincerely, looking up as I did so. He was so _tall_. Or maybe I was just that short. He eyed my hand at first but then reached out,

"It was a pleasure Bella." The way he said my name sent shivers down my spine, and as our hands connected I felt tingles throughout my body. Of course I blushed darkly and my heart sped up. He smirked amused and knowingly. "Goodnight." He whispered almost seductively as our hands separated, I felt a tug at my heart as he left the room. I sighed, knowing I would most definitely dream of him tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Unknown

The next morning the sheriff came by looking grave and apologetic, but also guilty. As if he had done something wrong. He then explained to me that there was no sign of me in the database, and that there was no missing persons report of me, any birth certificates, passport, etc. He said it was as if I never existed and informed me that I would have to be put into a foster home. But I would probably get a good home due to my amnesia, which the doctor was perplexed I had not regained a single memory. I, of course was not surprised.

The doctor informed me that I was healing well and could leave in a couple days, but I would have to, "take it easy". I enthusiastically thanked him. Though the hospital wasn't a bad place to be, I just felt a bit trapped. Melissa had brought in a few plants into my bare room, at my request of course. I found that I rather enjoyed plant life. Especially wildflowers, I sighed recalling the meadow. I hope I would be able to visit it soon that is if I could find it. Maybe I could ask Derek. There that name was again, I couldn't seem to get Derek out of my mind. His strong jaw speckled with stubble, his tall lean and muscular frame. His jet black hair. And most of all, his mesmerizing blue eyes.

I groaned in my hospital bed. What was wrong with me! Why couldn't I just stop thinking about him? And he also seemed to be a bit older than me. Not that that mattered, he wouldn't be interested in me, I was the freak with white hair and no memories. Of course he wouldn't be interested in me. I needed to find a distraction.

I looked up as the door opened and Melissa came in. I beamed up at her politely. "Hello, Melissa. How are you doing, and Scott?" I'd recently found out that Melissa has a son about my age.

"Hello Bella. I'm good, thank you, though I should be asking you that. Scott is staying out of trouble, for now anyway." She informed me as she started checking me over.

"I'm fine Melissa. Really. The sheriff came by today, he couldn't find anything on me. So I'm going to be put in a foster home." I thought she should know, I liked Melissa, she was very kind.

"I'm sorry he couldn't find anything, Bella. But I'm sure he'll make sure you get a good home." I nodded, I didn't doubt he would. Sheriff seemed like the very caring type. Though my unknown identity has made things difficult for him, he's been very patient and open minded. I liked him just as much as I liked Melissa.

As I chatted a bit more with Melissa, my mind wandered. I wondered where I was from, surely not from Beacon Hills, which was clear. Maybe a different city? State, or even a different country? A different country would explain the unknown identity. I wondered if I would have to go to high school. And my mind eventually drifted back to Derek. As I said goodnight to Melissa, I wondered what Derek was doing at the moment, did he think about me as much as I thought about him? Of course not. As I drifted off to sleep my last thoughts were of intense blue eyes, high school, and that my future was just as unknown as my past was.

The following morning Melissa informed me that a social worker would be coming by to interview me. Whatever that meant, I cleaned myself up and put on the clothes that were provided for me; jeans, a tee shirt and sneakers. I didn't mind, the clothes were comfortable. The social worker was very nice; she asked me a few questions that I answered honestly. She also had me take a few tests to see where my grade average was at. I found the tests fairly simple, especially the equations. I had a bit trouble with the history test, but that was inevitable. Although I have no memory I am well informed of the modern world, at least I had recollection of that.

She informed me that she and the sheriff were working on finding a foster home for me that was within the area. I was glad of that; I didn't want to be in any more unfamiliar places. Once she left I stayed in my room and read, that really was the only thing I could do, as I read through _Jane Eyre_ I couldn't help but think of Derek. _Again_. Was it possible for one to be annoyed with themselves? My brow furrowed and I let out a cry of frustration. It was definitely possible.

"Something bothering you?" I whelped loudly and jumped up, whirling around at the sound. What I saw made my heart beat even faster than it had a second before, I was sure my heart would fly out of my chest. In front of me stood a very amused Derek, I blushed darkly realizing what a ridiculous display I would have made. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, just came by to see how you were doing, again." He cleared his throat and looked away awkwardly. That was unusual; Derek didn't seem the type to be awkward. But what did I know?

I blushed darkly, my heart still racing in my chest, "That's very…considerate of you, Derek. I'm alright…they're releasing me tomorrow." I tried my hardest to avoid his gaze.

He furrowed his eyebrow, "They've found out who you are, then?" He asked me curiously, this time our eyes met. My heart started beating even more frantically than before. Why did he care so much? _ Of course he cares, Bella. He's a nice person; he did save you after all_. I thought to myself, I blushed more darkly than before realizing I hadn't answered him.

I cleared my throat awkwardly answering, "Umn…no. I'm pretty much an unknown. I'm being put in a foster home. But I don't mind, it's not like I can remember what a home is anyway, much less a family." He was giving me that intense look again, the look that made me squirm.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you're doing alright Bella." My heart sped up again at the way he said my name, a ghost of a smile spread across his face. Again it seemed as if he heard it, but of course he couldn't. That was impossible, right?

"Oh!" I suddenly started bouncing; he looked shocked, amused and confused at the same time. I blushed crimson realizing what I had done, but continued, "Do you remember where you found me?" I asked him, he nodded cautiously. "Well I woke up in a place near there. And I really want to see it again; you know to see if anything comes back to me and it was really beautiful. Only thing is, I don't know where it is and I was wondering if you could show me. Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to…" I trailed of still blushing; I was surprised I could speak so fast, I had said all that in fewer than twenty seconds.

He looked contemplative for a moment, then slightly amused as he answered, "Sure, next time I see you, I'll take you there. Deal?" I beamed at him and suddenly threw myself at him, wrapping my small arms around his hard waist, my head only reaching as far as his chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted excitedly, feeling warm tingles course through my body at the contact. I suddenly realized what I had done, and stepped away quickly, embarrassed, my face red and hear racing I apologized. "I'm sorry;" I rushed, "that was the first time I've gotten excited since…you know. Guess now we know what happens." I finally looked up at him, he looked astonished. I could tell that he was not used to that kind of contact, I don't know how, it was just a feeling.

He cleared his throat and finally replied, "It's alright, Bella. And it's no problem. Goodnight." He said quickly and rushed out of the room. Great I probably scared him off. _Good job Bella!_ I thought sarcastically to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Home?

As I woke the next morning, I couldn't stop wondering about myself, once again. Why couldn't I remember anything? Who stabbed me and why? Who brought me to the meadow? Where did I come from? Why was I so attached to Derek? And the million dollar question, who am I? I sighed exasperatedly, as I sat on my hospital bed, swinging my short legs back and forth. After much contemplating, I decided that I most likely would never find any answers so I might as well accept it, there's no point in dwelling. So I hummed contentedly to myself, as I waited for Melissa to come by. I smiled to myself, excited for the day, it would probably seem odd why a girl in my situation would be so happy, but I found no reason to be miserable. It was such a waste of time, though deep down I knew I was terrified of what my future had in store for me. I suppose my happiness was a way of shielding myself. Just then Melissa came in; I smiled cheerfully and jumped up to hug Melissa,

"Good morning, Melissa! How are you today?" I asked her brightly as I stepped away from her, she seemed a bit taken aback for a moment, but then smiled warmly at me and answered.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm good thank you. What has you so cheerful this morning?" She asked me looking a bit amused.

I shrugged. "There's no reason not to be, besides Der-" I cut myself off mid-sentence, realizing I was about to admit I had a crush on my savior. Melissa raised her eyebrow at me as she started checking me over for precaution.

"Derek Hale, was the one who found you. Wasn't he?" I just nodded, swallowing loudly. "I noticed that he visited you yesterday, he seemed a bit…flustered when he left. Would you know by any chance, know why that is?" She asked me cautiously, with a spark of mischief in her beautiful eyes.

I blushed darkly, knowing I couldn't lie. "Well I got a bit excited…about something. I swear I didn't know it would happen. I don't remember ever being excited until then… and…I hugged him! He looked terrified…I'm such an idiot! He probably will never want to see me! Ever, ever again!" I said all that in one breath, blushing more darkly than before. Melissa grinned at me triumphantly before answering solemnly.

"Bella, there's nothing wrong with having a crush. Besides Derek is probably not used to that kind of…enthusiasm, he's had a tough life." Melissa told me in an understanding tone.

"You know him? And what happened?" I asked her curiously.

"Yes, Scott is very good friends with him. I'm not sure it's my place to tell." Melissa told me uncertainly, she seemed to be keeping something back but I shrugged it off, not wanting to pry. I couldn't get Derek off of my mind for the rest of the morning.

My social worker came in the afternoon, I packed the little clothing I had in a suitcase that had been provided for me. She assured me that she had found me a nice home, with a nice old woman who lived alone, so I would have my privacy. She also informed me of my test results, praising my work. She told me I would be in advanced classes, except history of course, at Beacon Hills High. I excitedly thanked her, I was glad I would now have something to do instead of sitting around in a room all day long. Elaine, my social worker, also described to me the terms of my stay. She informed me that since my estimated age was at seventeen and my grade average was so advanced, I was considered a senior in high school. Therefore I would be in the foster system for six months, until I graduated and the state considered me an adult three months after my graduation. So in nine months I had to find my own home, she also told me college was an option.

As Elaine told me all of this, I took it all in, storing it for later reflection. When Elaine stopped driving I looked to my right, it was a small one story blue house, the paint chipped and rusted at some places. The door and the shutters were a buttery sunshine yellow, as was the fence that surrounded the small yard where blue, yellow and violet wildflowers were growing. I instantly loved it; it was charming and cozy looking. It reminded me greatly of the meadow, especially the flowers. "It's wonderful." I whispered, Elaine grinned next to me as we got out of the car. Although I was terrified of what was to become of me and my future, the small, old blue house gave me comfort. It gave me hope. Now I just had to meet my new parent, I took a deep nervous breath as Elaine reached out her arm to knock on the sunny door.

**Author's Note: Bella may seem to young and immature for Derek, but as the story progresses, so will she. Bella's innocence and kind heart is what will attract to Derek, she will help him a lot with his...issues. Bella also has an inner wisdom, a way of understanding people, she's very compassionate. But also a little naive at times, which isn't necessarily bad, but it also isn't a good thing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Outburst

I had been staying with Rose, my foster parent for a week already. Rose was a bit distant and her usual reply to me was just a grunt of, "humph", or usually just a head nod. I'm not complaining or anything, I liked Rose, she let me watch her cook and tend to the garden, and she even let me read her books. I had to do chores also, but it was a fair divide, Rose did half and she even showed me how to do everything. It was kind of her to even let me stay with her, but I could tell she lost something or _someone_ in her life, if you looked really close into her brilliant green eyes, you could see a glint of pain. This made me sad, I wish I could help Rose somehow, I wish I could help her to be happy.

Rose owns a flower shop; I found that convenient, considering her name. But I also found it very exciting; Rose has tons of books about flowers around the house, which I absolutely loved. I secretly hoped Rose would let me see the shop one day. I'm also very fond of Rose's home. There are two bedrooms and restrooms, each in their respective rooms. The living room holds a red flower printed sofa, with several paintings of flowers. The kitchen walls has flower printed wallpaper, a sunny yellow dining table and porcelain china. All the windows in the house were adorned in flower printed curtains. In every room some sort of floral accessory or Knick knack was held, and of course a vase of flowers. It may sound like too much, but to me it was perfect, most of the furniture was simple with limited details so as not to clash with the floral theme. The whole house smelled of freesias, roses and lilies, I found the atmosphere to be very soothing. My room has a white metal bed frame, with rose carvings and white sheets, printed with tiny roses. I have a simple white desk and chair, white shelf, vanity, and dresser; all with engraved roses somewhere. I have one floor length window, adorned in leaf green curtains, with a matching rug on the hardwood floor. I have several paintings of enchanting forests, but there is one particular painting that hangs directly above my bed that attracted my attention when I first came in. The painting is as wide as my bed frame, it possesses a certain magical quality, and it holds a beautiful fairy like angel lying on a fluffy white cloud as she dangles beautiful white bells over it. The detail was amazing, the brush strokes delicate and precise, to me it was worthy of a museum.

The whole house looks like something out of a fairy tale, to me anyway. I thanked Rose every chance I got, but once I noticed her annoyance at my continuous gratitude I stopped thanking her, I didn't want to be any more of a nuisance than I already was. I'm starting school tomorrow, which has my nerves working on overdrive. I can't stop worrying. Will I make friends? I don't remember what friends are supposed to be like, or maybe I've never had any. Would I be any good in classes? I wish Derek was my age so at least I could have someone I know… sort of. Now that I think about it, I really knew nothing about Derek, other than what Melissa told me, which wasn't much. Not that it's any of my business anyway; I felt a tug at my heart as I thought of Derek. I miss him. Of course that's ridiculous, I don't even _know_ him. But that really doesn't matter to me, I know Derek is good. I can feel it, despite his mysterious and slightly dangerous exterior. I can feel that deep, deep, _deep_ down, Derek is a gentle man. But what did I know; I was just a teenager crushing on a man in his early twenties. Why would he be interested in me anyway?

I exhaled, irritated, "Ugh! How can I keep annoying myself?" I ask myself, banging my head against the kitchen table. Just then I heard someone clearing their throat. I jump up spinning around, startled, only to find Rose leaning against the kitchen counter with an amused expression on her face. "Oh, Rose! Sorry…didn't realize you were there. Why does this keep happening to me? First Derek, now you? I need a motion sensor, is that what they call it? I'm not sure…I only just read about it." I ramble on nervously, only to stop when I finally realize I mentioned Derek. I look down, heat staining my cheeks.

Rose raises an eyebrow, "Who's Derek?" I look up, stunned that she had asked a question, I think that was the first time. I shake it off, and sigh blushing darker than before, of course there was no way I could lie. I just could never bring myself to do it.

I nervously answered Rose, wringing my wrists. "Derek Hale. He's the man that found me, he's very wonderful, and he visited me at the hospital. I like him very much…for some reason I can't stop thinking about him, even though he's mysterious and a bit cryptic. And he's older…but what does it matter anyway? Like he'd be interested in the weird, obsessive amnesiac with white-" I cut myself off clapping my hand over my mouth. _Too much information, Bella!_ I thought frantically to myself, it seemed like every time I opened my mouth, I just kept talking and talking and _talking_. At this rate I'll never be able to keep anything personal to myself.

Rose just stood there, seemingly speculating with a raised eyebrow, I was probably as dark as a beet by now. I waited for a reply, but no reply came. Rose just nodded her head, gave me a small smile, she seemed almost…humored. She turned toward the kitchen and started taking out ingredients for dinner. I let out a relieved breath and sat on a bar stool at the kitchen counter, watching Rose prepare dinner. The rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable silence, my earlier worries of school and my embarrassing outburst forgotten for the night.

**Authors Note: Derek is in the next chapter, I promise! I update the story once or twice every week.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Embrace

I took a deep breath and thanked Rose as I got out of her car; she had given me a ride to school. I woke up early to shower and dress, my hair fell in light waves down my waist and I had worn simple jeans with a white embroidered blouse Rose had given me and tan flats to go with it. Rose had made me pancakes with fruit art; they made me relax just slightly. Now as I walked up to the front entrance of the school, I felt my nerves working overtime, I quickly shook it off and put on a brave face as I walked into the office. The office lady gave me a schedule and a map of the school and I was on my way, as soon as I walked out of the office and turned a corner, I was completely and utterly lost.

I frantically looked around at the passing students, and that's when I realized many of them were giving me strange looks, especially the boys. _It must be my hair_. I looked away quickly, blushing darkly as I kept my eyes on the schedule, I felt as if my every movement was being watched, my every breath monitored. It made my skin crawl, I started to panic as I walked through the halls and felt eyes on me, making my hair stand on end and my breathing speed up, and not in the good way Derek did. As my panic rose, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and bumped into someone, dropping my school bag. Just when I was about to bend over and pick it up, a muscular arm shot out and grabbed it, I looked up startled.

"I'm so sorry, I'm new and I'm…lost. I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry." I said really quickly, my eyes wide and cheeks warm. In front of me stood a tall muscular boy, with brown hair and familiar brown eyes. He was almost, _almost_ as handsome as Derek. What startled me was that he was looking at me with concern, almost as if he could sense my growing despair.

He held out my bag for me as he spoke, "It's okay, I wasn't looking either. I could help you to class if you want?" He asked me uncertainly but kindly, I smiled excitedly and nodded my thanks. "My name is Scott by the way, and you are?" He asked as he led me down the hall and around a corner.

"Oh! That's why you look so familiar; you're Melissa's son, right? She was my nurse, she's very nice! I'm Bella by the way." I excitedly told him, slightly bouncing, when I realized this I looked down blushing. Scott looked surprised at my behavior, but also a bit amused. At least I didn't mention Derek this time; I knew Scott was friends with him from Melissa.

"Yeah that's my mom. Well this is your stop, Bella. It was nice meeting you." He told me as we stopped at a door.

"Thank you Scott! This was very nice of you, and sorry to be a bother, tell Melissa I said hi!" I reply excitedly as I open the door to the classroom, waving nervously at Scott. I took a deep breath as I stepped in, and everyone was staring at me.

I swallowed loudly as I walked over to the teacher handing him my pass with a slight tremor to my hand. He took it and introduced me,

"Class this is Bella Swan, Bella I'm Mr. Harrison." I had to take Rose's last name, since I didn't have one. "Bella, you can take the seat up there." Mr. Harrison told me as he pointed to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. I internally groaned, now I would be easily stared at for the duration of the class, I silently prayed that I wouldn't be the center of attention for the rest of the day as I took my seat. Yet another thing I'd just learned about me, I hated attention.

The rest of the school day went by in this manner, I'd get lost, someone would be kind enough to point me in the right direction and I'd be stared at as the teacher introduced me. The classes were interesting for me, I took notes and listened intently as the teacher spoke, though every class was fairly simple, I had trouble with history and biology. When lunch time came, I snuck away to the library I'd seen in passing, though I don't really know what lunch time is like, I knew it was crowded. Crowds weren't my thing. When the bell rang signaling the end of school I started home, Rose had work so I had to walk, but it was only a ten minute walk so it wasn't any trouble.

As I walked, my mind wandered, like always, to Derek. It had been over a week since I'd seen him, and I wondered if I saw him again, would he keep his promise. I really longed to see the meadow again, but my desire to see Derek again overpowered anything else. While walking I noticed an animal clinic, and not too far from it was a picnic table under a beautiful oak. It looked like a nice place to read; besides I didn't need to get home right away. So I sat down at the old, rusted picnic table enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face, I closed my eyes welcoming the gentle breeze. I decided to just soak up the sunshine, I could always read later. So I sat there, resting my head in my arms as the warmth of the sun lulled me unconsciously to sleep.

I opened my eyes to a gentle shake of the shoulder, feeling electricity course through me, I knew right away who it was. Only Derek could cause my skin to react that way. I jumped up and threw my arms around his waist, once again without thinking. I loved the warmth of his chest seeping into me, the tingles exploding through my body. I hadn't even noticed that after a moment of hesitation, Derek had wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Hello to you too." Derek said, chuckling as he pulled back slightly to look at my face. I was shocked, had Derek actually _laughed_? He didn't look like he laughed often. My face flooded with heat, and my heart uncontrollably sped up. I got lost in his spellbinding gaze as he stared down at me, my arms ended up flat on his chest when he had pulled back, his strong arms were around my waist, making my cheeks darker than before and heart speed up more than usual. I wasn't used to touching him for so long, nor him touching me. When I realized minutes had gone by without speaking, I quickly looked down, embarrassed and refusing to be the first to step away. "_Bella_." He murmured, making my breath catch as his tall figure towered over me. I yelped as he grabbed the back of my thighs pushing me atop the picnic table gently, so I was in a sitting position, my hands were still on his chest as my wide eyes stared at him, the electricity of his touch dulling my senses.

He leaned into me closer than ever, his eyes holding me in place, and hands tightening around my waist, his eyes asking a question he didn't need an answer to, his fingertips traveling up my spinal cord making me shiver in pleasure. He seemed pleased by my reaction, he was now closer than ever our lips a quarter of a millimeter apart, my heart working a million miles a minute as his warm lips closed the distance and I was completely drowning in his strong, warm embrace.

**Authors Note: Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't help it! The kiss is NOT over, this was just the beginning, it seems sudden I know, but I just couldn't help myself, Derek's reason for being there will be explained.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Fire

Derek's warm, soft lips moved against mine in harmony, his tongue asked for entrance which I quickly gave as he dominated. I felt the now familiar electricity flowing in my veins, I was certain this was my first kiss ever, although I had no memories I could just feel it, like I could some things. I ran my fingers through his silky, black hair gently as our lips moved in sync. We broke away to catch a breath, I gasped as Derek started kissing along my jaw line and neck, down to my collarbone and back up again leaving warm tingles on my skin. I hadn't even noticed that my face was flushed and my heart was like a hummingbird. All that I could recognize were his blue, blue eyes and his lips that could set my skin on fire. He was still leaning into me, my small hands back on his chest, his hands tracing secret patterns on my back, beneath my shirt sending shivers down my spine.

I tentatively reach my hand out to rest on his scruffy cheek, gazing into his eyes for an immeasurable amount of time. He leaned down until our faces were a breath apart, his eyes holding a million expressions as he closed the distance once again. It was a long, deep kiss, though he seemed more urgent this time, like he _needed_ me, like I could disappear I couldn't be sure. His hands slipped further up my back, grazing my spine, which sent another shiver of pleasure my way. When he pulled back, both of our breathing hard, he rested his head between my neck and collarbone, kissing me softly. I ran my fingers through his hair as he continued resting his head; it was the most perfect silence I would keep forever if I could.

Derek pulled away, standing up straight again, towering over me as I sat atop the picnic table. I was very aware of his hands, which were still softly tracing the skin of my back. He sighed deeply as he spoke, "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you," He confessed as he removed his hands to rest on either side of my face, "you have no idea how beautiful you are." I was shocked by this, until today I didn't think he had any interest in me; I blushed deeply, but couldn't look away from him. He looked amused as his thumbs brushed me warm cheeks, I still hadn't spoken, and I had no idea what to say. So I did what I always did when I was nervous, I ranted.

"Nobody's ever called me beautiful…at least I don't think so, it's not like I could remember anyway. But I think that was my first kiss…ever, I know because sometimes I get this gut feeling like I did when I was asked my name…and this was the same. And now I can't stop talking because I ramble when I'm nervous, not that there's any reason to be-" Derek cut me off by bending down for a deep, slow kiss that made me lean up a bit too high causing me to fall off of the bench. Derek quickly caught me, still kissing me. Fast reflexes. Once he pulled back I spoke, "Thank you." I said breathlessly, my heart beating much too fast as he placed me back atop the bench.

Derek chuckled in amusement, "Here I was leaving Deaton's; I look over and see a sleeping girl. What were you doing sleeping out in the open? You're so tiny; a stranger could have just come over and snatched you up." I blushed in embarrassment as he gazed at me, in the back of my mid I wondered who Deaton was and why Derek was being so vague.

"I was just walking home from school…I didn't need to be home so I figured I'd sit and relax under the big, pretty tree." I said biting my lip nervously, still embarrassed.

Derek cupped my cheek and sighed, "You're so naïve, you need to be more careful, especially in this town." There seemed to be a hidden meaning in his eyes, just when I was about to ask he spoke again. "You need to get home, it's getting late. I'll walk you." I looked around startled, the breeze was stronger now and the sun was setting. _How long had I slept? _Or was I with Derek for that long? I couldn't be certain. I had a feeling Derek changed the subject on purpose, I wondered if he would ever be open with me, but I stored that thought away for later.

"Oh! Rose is probably home by now, I'm going to be late…she's probably wondering where I am. I mean come on, who wouldn't? I have amnesia for goodness sake!" I said quickly as I gathered my bag and looked over at Derek. "You know, I'll be fine, it's only five minutes away…I don't want to be a bother…" I trailed off; Derek was looking at me as if I were the dumbest person on earth.

"Bella. I. Am. Walking. You. Home." He said in a hard tone, my heart skipped a beat and my cheeks colored, I nodded biting my lip. He sighed, "I need to figure this out." He said more to himself than me, but I had a pretty good idea what he meant. We had only met twice, we were practically strangers. I knew nothing about him, and there was nothing to know about me. I shook off those thoughts for later as I shyly took his hand, and started walking.

We walked in a comfortable silence as we headed toward my home; it really was a short distance, though I didn't have any neighbors. As we stopped at Rose's familiar yellow picket fence, I looked over at the sunset enjoying the beautiful burst of color. "It's so beautiful." I sighed contentedly and looked over at Derek who was staring at me, I felt as if he could see into my soul with the way his eyes were regarding me. I realized I had to go in now, and I was regretful to leave Derek. I threw my arms around his waist, once again. "Goodbye Derek. I missed you." I told him, my cheeks warm as usual, knowing he knew what I meant. He must know how I feel about him by now, it was utterly obvious.

"Goodnight Bella. I will keep my promise." He said pulling back and leaning down to kiss me, I stood on my tippy toes, closing the distance. He deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me off of the ground. His lips sent my whole body on fire, internally at least. I gasped as he pulled back and kissed down my neck, sucking slightly which only deepened the fire raging inside. He pulled back with one final kiss, setting me gently on the ground, my heart racing as usual around him; he kissed me on the forehead. "Stay safe." His eyes were guarded as he warned me, he definitely had secrets. But I trusted him.

When I walked into the house with one last shy goodbye to Derek, I headed into the kitchen only to be met with a stern looking Rose. Oops.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Love Bite

Rose was leaning against the kitchen counter, her arms crossed and eyebrow raised in that intimidating yet familiar way. Her mouth was set in a straight, solemn line but behind her strict exterior, I thought I saw a bit of, worry maybe? When I finally realized she was waiting for me to speak, I looked down, my hair covering my face, heated with shame.

I took a deep breath, wringing my wrists nervously as I spoke, "I'm really sorry Rose! It won't happen again…I fell asleep at a picnic table and…I was with Derek! But on accident…he woke me up and we…I…he kissed me!" I blushed furiously as I ranted on, and accidentally admitted the questions that had been rolling around my mind ever since Derek kissed me. "What does that mean? Does he like me? He said he needed to figure it out, but I don't even know how! He makes me feel so…bright and…warm. We're practically strangers, I'm just so confused. And Derek he…he doesn't show how he feels, I want, no I need to know how he feels." I raised my arms and dropped them for emphasis and plopped down on a kitchen counter chair, looking down, embarrassed at my rant. I obviously had a tendency to over share.

I felt something warm touch my hand, I looked up shocked, Rose had squeezed my hand comfortingly but what shocked me even more was the warmth in Rose's brilliant green eyes. "You're falling in love. Yes, you're strangers and not many people believe in this, but I believe its love at first sight. Just be patient. Trust me, I know how you feel." I could detect a hint of sadness, bitterness, and remorse when she said the last part, I desperately wanted to help her, comfort her. But I knew that it wasn't what she wanted at the moment. But I was not only shocked at Rose's words, but that she had spoken so much at all, in the week that I'd stayed with her she hadn't spoken nearly as much. I shrugged it off quickly and focused on my confusion and shock, _love?_

"I…I'm f-falling in love? What about Derek, he's just so…cryptic. I know he has a right to his secrets and his own emotions. And maybe I do need to be patient, it's not like we've had time to talk. I'm an open book, and a clean slate. You don't have to get to know me because there isn't much to know." I sighed, I was just so confused.

"Bella, there is a lot more to you than you think. And I know you think Derek doesn't feel the same way, but he would be a fool not to." I was not convinced.

"Why would he?" I ask her skeptically.

"Why wouldn't he?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow, with that she turned back to the kitchen counter and started taking out ingredients for dinner. As I watched Rose prepare dinner, my mind wandered. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek; the way his lips felt against mine, the way his lips felt on my skin, the way his hands felt on my skin. I took out my homework to better distract myself, without much success.

The next morning, I got up in a daze, barely aware of myself as I got ready, did yesterday really happen? Had Derek really kissed me? Was I really falling in _love_? I suppose that would explain a lot. When I got to the kitchen I noticed a note Rose had left me on the refrigerator.

_"__**Bella, I had to go to work early today. Breakfast is in the fridge and you'll have to walk to school, I'm sure you know the way. -Rose**_"

I read aloud to myself, I shrugged and got to my breakfast. The walk to school was short, not that it mattered, I enjoyed the walk. I liked the chilly warmth of the morning, the beautiful sunrise streaming through the trees, but once I passed the picnic table my mind was completely occupied again. I spent the first half of the morning in a daze, only listening enough in class to write notes, not really listening, just writing on auto pilot. I just couldn't get Derek and yesterday's events out of my mind. I was so distracted that I didn't register the strange looks some of the students were giving me; it was only at lunch time when I was heading toward the library that I noticed. They weren't looking at me in the same curious, stunned way that they looked at me yesterday. They looked slightly amused; some girls raise their eyebrows at me. Was there something on my face? Hair?

With that thought I headed into the restroom, what I saw in the mirror perplexed me. I had a round, slightly pinkish and purple bruise-like mark on my neck. I was confused as to how I'd got it, and why the students were looking at me like that. I should've paid more attention when I was getting ready for school this morning. Just then a pretty girl with strawberry-blonde hair walked into the restroom.

She looked at me, a slight smirk on her face. "Who's the lucky guy?" She asked me, gesturing towards the strange mark. I frowned; I had no idea what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, shyly as she turned towards the mirror and put lip gloss on. She gave me a look through the mirror, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your hickey, you know you should really cover it up." She told me exasperatedly.

"W-what's a hickey? Why do I need to cover it up? What does it mean?" I asked her, nervous now.

She seemed to realize something as she looked at me pitifully and said, "You really don't know, do you? Guess I can't really blame you, amnesia and all." She sighed as she dug around in her purse for something. "This is concealer, do you mind? I can cover it up for you." I just nodded as she took out a small, round plastic container; I wondered how she knew about my amnesia. She walked closer to me, and started dabbing at my neck with a round cloth. I just stayed still, patiently.

"How did you know I had amnesia? And what's a hickey? I asked her again as she stepped back.

"There that should cover it, though half the schools already seen it. Word gets around you know, white haired girl found in the forest. Those kinds of things don't really stay secrets." She looked at me and then continued, rolling her eyes. "You get a hickey, when a guy starts to kiss your neck in a…particular way. And that is why you have a love bite." I looked at her wide eyed.

"I'm Lydia Martin, by the way." I couldn't believe _Derek_ did that, maybe it was an accident. Should I talk to him about it? The whole school knew a boy did that? Well that was…humiliating. I was startled out of my thoughts by Lydia's hand waving in my face.

"Oh! Sorry, Lydia. I'm just so distracted today, thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it and if you ever need a favor you can ask me. I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I smiled at her as I spoke excitedly, a sign that I was nervous. But of course Lydia didn't know that. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh! It was nice meeting you Lydia. Thank you again!" I hugged her quickly.

When I pulled back Lydia looked slightly taken aback, but she shook it of pursing her lips as she replied. "You're welcome?" I waved to her as I walked out of the restroom and headed for class. Though this time I was thinking about my hickey…love bite.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Flash

The rest of the week I did my best to keep my…hickey covered, especially from Rose. Although I didn't see Lydia much, so I just covered it with my hair. My first week of school was fairly simple; I went to class and did my work, but I was a bit antisocial, which may be hard to believe. But I still made a few acquaintances, barely. I exchanged pleasantries with Scott and his friend…Stiles I think it was, personally I found him very attractive. But of course nobody could compare to Derek, not for me anyway. I hadn't seen Derek for the rest of the week, and like the pathetic girl I am, I sat at the picnic table every day for a few hours, hoping Derek would come by. But he didn't. I just needed to be patient, I reminded myself. He probably had something important to do, I told myself.

When Saturday afternoon came, five days since I'd seen Derek, Rose was dropping me off at the hospital to get my stitches taken out. I'd assured her I could do it alone. Truthfully I was excited to see some of the hospital staff that I'd befriended while there, especially Melissa.

As I waited at a curtained hospital bed I'd been directed to, I felt a strange sensation coming over my mind. It was a slow, piercing fog, discreetly overtaking every inch of my being. It was excruciating, the sharp pealing pain. In the distance I heard a loud, shrill scream. I didn't realize it was me. Suddenly images flashed before me, they were unfocused, as if covered by a thick sheen. The first flash looked to be a dark, thick forest flying by. The second a bloody knife and a shadowy figure I couldn't make out. The last image confounded me, at least as confounded as I could be in my extreme state of pain. It looked to be a hand, with claws? There were also two glowing blue eyes that were strangely familiar. That was all I could make out. As slowly as the pain came, it dissipated just as slowly. I had a lot to think about.

When I opened my eyes, my vision disoriented, I heard panicked voices in the distance, just faintly. I felt warmth flowing from my nose, why was I bleeding? It took me a few moments to refocus my vision and hearing. Above me stood two doctors and several nurses, the doctors immediately started asking me questions, handing me tissues for my bleeding nose. I don't know why but I felt I ought to withhold some information. It was _that_ feeling, so of course I listened to it. Besides not telling everything, is not the same as lying. _Right?_ I told the doctors I had suddenly gotten a bad headache, though I didn't tell them how bad it was. I told them I saw flashes, which I couldn't really distinguish; at least it was a half-truth. One of the doctors removed my stitches, explaining that my head ache was probably due to the flashes he assumed were from my past, most likely traumatic memories of the stabbing. I was asked if any of the flashes could've been my stabber, I told them no. Though I couldn't be sure.

I just felt so exhausted, and all I wanted at the moment was what I always wanted; Derek. After reacquainting and reassuring some nurses I'd befriended, Melissa was not on call, unfortunately. As I made ready to leave the hospital, I felt a tickle in my gut. And there stood Derek Hale. My heart beat immediately sped up, making my cheeks flush. He looked to be in a heated argument with…Stiles? Well Derek knew Scott and Scott was friends with Stiles, so it made sense Derek knew Stiles. Stiles looked ready to rip his own hair out, While Derek looked ready to rip Stiles' head off. I was curious as to what they could be arguing about; the both kept looking around, as if making sure nobody was in hearing range.

As if sensing my presence, Derek's head whipped up, immediately meeting my eyes across the room. My face, predictably darkened with heat, and my heart started beating rapidly. The electricity of his gaze was palpable; a warm trickle from my nose interrupted our heated encounter. I looked away quickly, missing the concern on his face. I grabbed a tissue from the box on the nurses' counter in front of me. When I looked up, Derek's chest was directly in front of me. I stretched my neck up to look at him, while holding the tissue to my now bleeding nose. My face was probably as dark as a cherry by now from my obvious embarrassment. Suddenly his hands grabbed my shoulders shooting tingles throughout my body, his clear concern shocking me.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He demanded in a hard tone, his stern expression caused me to giggle. His eyes lightened up a bit but he stayed silent, raising an eyebrow. I sighed, blushing once again, my heart as fast as a racing horse. I knew I couldn't lie to him, but Rose would be there to pick me up any minute.

"Derek, I'm fine I came to get my stitches taken out. I just had a few…memory flashes? They caused a bit of a headache…" I trailed off quickly seeing the clear skepticism on Derek's face; it was as if he could smell the tiniest lie. Just then I saw Rose drive up by the entry way. "I'll explain…when I see you? I have to go." I didn't mean to show my hurt when I mentioned seeing him, but I knew he caught it.

Before Derek could say anything I rushed out of the hospital and jumped into Rose's car. Rose was raising an eyebrow, most likely at my bloody nose and heated face. I sighed and shrugged. I hoped I hadn't upset Derek. As Rose was pulling away, I saw Derek through the glass doors of the hospital, his eyes intensely bright with…anger? Stiles walked up to him, a baffled expression on his face. I sank into my seat, wishing I'd stayed with Derek longer, wishing to be kissed by him again, missing his warm, strong, embrace. You can't always get what you wish for.


End file.
